The present invention relates to a technique for mitigating the influence of a fluctuation in reference voltage caused by power supply noise to a semiconductor device which is used by distributing a reference voltage. For example, from one reference voltage generation circuit to a plurality of circuits having different power supplies. Particularly, to a technique effective in a case of application to an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) controller LSI (Large Scale Integrated circuit) and the like that drive a liquid crystal display panel.
In case that a plurality of circuit s circuits that generate a signal of a desired voltage using the reference voltage are included, the common use of the reference voltage generation circuit with respect to the plurality of circuits allows not only the number of reference voltage generation circuits but also the number of trimming circuits to be reduced, which can result in contributing to a reduction in the scale of the plurality of circuits. For example, an LCD controller LSI for driving a liquid crystal display panel includes a circuit that generates a common electrode driving voltage of the liquid crystal display panel to drive a common electrode, a circuit that generates a source electrode driving voltage of the liquid crystal display panel to drive a source electrode, a circuit that generates a voltage for the driving and touch detection of a touch panel to control the touch panel, and the like, and these circuits generate required voltages using a reference voltage. JP-A-2003-316328 discloses an LCD controller LSI that generates such a common electrode driving voltage and a source electrode driving voltage using a reference voltage.